The Story of Bella and Jasper
by Butterfly Betty
Summary: Bella reflects on her life with Jasper. AH&MA for language. ONE-SHOT


My mother told me that the first time a boy saw me naked was when I was three years old. She loved to tell the story about how she caught me and my best friend, Jasper Whitlock, in my closest, butt naked and comparing the fact that he had a penis and I didn't. Of course, I didn't understand that he was a boy and I was girl. I just assumed that I had broken mine off somehow.

It wasn't until I was in kindergarten that I realized that boy and girls really are different. Oddly enough, this story also involved my best friend, Jasper.

_He and I were playing on the playground, he was pretending to slay a dragon while I was the damsel in distress, when another boy, Emmett McCarty, came over and asked him why he was playing with a dumb girl. Jasper looked very confused as he looked around and asked Emmett what the hell he was talking about. Ok, so maybe Jasper didn't say hell but you get the idea. _

_Emmett looked at him like he was an idiot and gestured to me as he said, "I'm talking about the chick up there."_

_Jasper just laughed and said, "That's not a girl. That's Bella." _

I probably should have been offended but I was only six years old. What the hell did I know? I never really thought about that moment again. Maybe it's because I wasn't the typical girl. I didn't wear dresses or fix my hair with stupid little ribbons and bows. No, I was more into the ripped blue jeans, stained t-shirts, and baseball caps. At least if I wore a hat, I didn't have to brush my hair.

I'm not really sure when it changed though. Maybe around middle school. Jasper had gotten involved in football, and even though I wanted to play, I couldn't. My parents told me it was too dangerous and I would get hurt. I scoffed and told them if Jasper could do it, so could I. But they still said no. That left me in the clutches of Jasper's step-sister, Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie, and her best friend Alice Brandon, seem to think that because Jasper was off playing with the real boys that I needed to embrace my inner girl and start acting like one. I'm not sure how they convinced me to let them make me over but they did. They shoved me into a dress and curled my hair, once they got all the tangles out, and painted my face. Then just to top off all the humiliation, they dragged me to Jasper's first football game like that.

"_Yo, Rosie, who's the hot chick with you?" bellowed Emmett. Rose, Alice, and I were standing by the front gates of the football field waiting for Jasper when he, Emmett, and Edward Cullen came up to us._

"_Emmett, stop being such an ass," I snapped, feeling my face turn three shades of red. Jasper's mouth dropped open as he looked me over._

"_Bella?" he asked. "You're wearing a dress."_

"_No, really, Jas," I said, sarcastically. _

"_Why?" he asked, scrunching up his face. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes as Emmett and Edward snickered behind him. "You look like a…girl."_

"_News flash, asshole, I am a girl," I yelled._

_I took off running, not wanting him to see me cry. I ran all the way home and hid in the tree house in my backyard. I had only been up there for a few minutes when Jasper came up. He sat down next to me but I refused to look at him. _

"_I didn't mean it like a bad thing," whispered Jasper. _

"_Sure you did," I muttered. _

"_No, I really didn't," insisted Jasper. I looked over at him. "You look really pretty. It's just when you look like this, you aren't my Bella anymore."_

"_I didn't want to dress like this. I was bored out of my mind and those Barbie lovers somehow talked me into letting them do this to me," I grumbled. _

"_I'll tell Rose to leave you alone," said Jasper. _

"_She won't listen to you," I sighed, laying back on the floor of the tree house._

"_Probably not," smiled Jasper, laying down next to me. "But you really do look pretty."_

_I looked over at him and found him staring at me. He smiled as he leaned over and brushed his lips over mine. I was so shocked that I just laid there. He pulled away and laid down next to me. Neither one of us spoke about what had just happened._

At first, I was afraid that it would be awkward to be around Jasper after he kissed me but it wasn't. We just went back to being the same old Bella and Jasper. He did tell Rose to leave me alone but as I knew she would, she told him to fuck off and stay out of it. He tried at least.

By the time we hit high school, I had embraced the fact that I was a girl and started taking a little pride in how I looked. I still wasn't into wearing dresses but I managed to find some cuter jeans, skirts, and a few tops that showed off my very slow growing boobs. I actually washed my hair everyday and brushed it. I had even taken to wearing makeup.

Jasper and I were still as close as ever, even after he started dating Maria our Sophomore year. She was a raging bitch, who was loud, rude, and hateful. However, he seemed happy and I guess that's all that mattered. Or it did until the night he crawled into my bedroom window.

"_Jas, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting up on my bed. He looked up at me and frowned._

"_Maria's cheating on me," he muttered, climbing onto my bed. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him, laying my head on his chest. "She's been fucking around with some guy in Port Angeles. I caught them fucking in the backseat of her car. She had the nerve to tell me it was my fault because I didn't want to fuck her."_

"_She's a bitch," I grumbled. "You didn't deserver her, anyway. You are much better than her."_

"_Yeah?" he asked. "Doesn't feel like it."_

"_I know," I whispered. "But I would never lie to you."_

"_I know you wouldn't, Bella," murmured Jasper._

Jasper ended up spending the night with me that night. The next day, Rose, Alice, and I found Maria and gave her the beating of her life. Nobody treats our Jasper like that. She never came near him or us again. After that Jasper didn't date anyone else. It wasn't like girls weren't throwing themselves at him either. Jessica Stanley practically rubbed her boobs in his face on a daily basis but it was like he just didn't seem them.

By the start of senior year, things were off with me and Jasper. I don't know it if was because I had started seeing Mike Newton or if it was just that we were growing apart but he started pulling away from me more and more. I hated it because I missed my best friend. He was the only person I could tell everything too.

"_Fuck, Bella, come on," whined Mike, slipping his hand up my shirt. I rolled my eyes as I pulled his hand back out of my shirt._

"_Mike, I told you no and I meant no," I snapped. "I'm not ready."_

"_When are you going to be ready?" he snapped, leaning back in his seat. We were sitting in the front seat of his car. "We've been seeing each other for like two months. I think I should get a little something."_

"_Well, I hope your right hand is ready, you asshole," I yelled, jumping out of his car. _

_I ignored him as he yelled for me to come back but honestly, I was tired of listening to him plead for me to fuck him or at least suck his mini dick. I walked through town until I reached my house. Looking next door, I saw Jasper's light on. I bit my lip as I ran over and climbed up the trellis outside his window, and knocked._

"_Bella, what the fuck are you doing?" asked Jasper, throwing his window open. "You're going to kill yourself."_

"_Help me in already," I laughed. Jasper pulled me into his room and shut his window. "Sorry, I wasn't ready to go home and listen to the parents fight."_

"_They're still at it, huh?" asked Jasper, flopping down on his bed. I took off my jacket and laid down next to him._

"_Yeah, you would think they would just get divorced already," I snorted. "What were you doing?"_

"_Filling out college applications," he said, looking over at me. _

"_I haven't even started," I groaned._

"_Where were you tonight?" he asked._

"_Out with Mike." I rolled my eyes. "He got a little snippy when I refused to fuck him."_

"_Oh," muttered Jasper, sitting up. "Have you?"_

"_NO," I snorted, sitting up next to him. "I certainly wouldn't do it with someone like him."_

"_Why not?" asked Jasper, looking over at me._

"_I want my first time to be special," I blushed, looking up at him through my lashes. "With someone I love."_

"_Me too," whispered Jasper, leaning into me._

_He took a deep breath before his lips found mine. For a split second, I froze. Jasper, sensing my hesitancy, started pulling away but I slipped my arms around him and pulled him closer. We fell back onto the bed, him laying on top of me. Our kisses became more frantic as Jasper slid his tongue into my mouth. I moved my hands into his hair, tightly gripping his golden locks in my hands. _

"_Oh God, Bella," he moaned, moving his lips to my neck. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this."_

"_Tell…me," I gasped as my eyes rolled back into my head. Jasper was assaulting my neck with his tongue. He was driving me wild. He leaned up and looked at me._

"_Since you held me after the shit with Maria. Maybe even before that," he smiled, softly. " I love you, Bella."_

"_You love me?" I asked, smiling._

"_Yes," he whispered. "I know you may not feel the same way about me but-"_

"_I think I do," I whispered, biting my lip. "I can't explain it but it's like, you're all I've seen."_

"_I know exactly what you mean," smiled Jasper. _

From that moment on, it was me and Jasper. I made it clear to Mike that I was done with him. When he grabbed my arm, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward taught him that I was not to be messed with again. Mike scrambled away, crying and completely humiliated. Jasper and I spent every waking moment together for the rest of the year. We both had agreed that we weren't ready for anything beyond kissing but we did plenty of that. It wasn't until the night of our senior prom that I really realized that I was truly in love with him.

I'm not sure how he managed to talk me into going with him, knowing that I despised dancing, but he did. I turned to Rose and Alice to help me get ready. Of course, they were excited about their own dates with Emmett and Edward. Whoever would have thought about Edward and Alice being together but they were.

_They had just gotten done zipping up my sage green dress when Charlie told us the boys were here. The three of us made our way downstairs to where they were waiting for us. I stepped off the bottom step and looked up. My eyes automatically locked onto Jasper's blue eyes. He smiled and I know that my entire body flushed bright red._

"_Picture time," squealed Renee. _

_I rolled my eyes but lined up next to Jasper, who slipped his arm around my waist. I looked up at him and smiled. He was gorgeous. He bent down and brushed his lips over my cheek, leaving a tingle in his wake. Renee cleared her throat and we turned back to her. She, Esme Cullen, Valerie Brandon, Catherine Whitlock, and Martha McCarty took at least a hundred pictures of the six of us._

_When we finally got to the dance, Jasper pulled me right out onto the dance floor. Slowly wrapping his arms around me, he pressed his body against mine. My entire body felt alive from his touch and I knew, without a doubt, that I was in love with Jasper Whitlock. I leaned up and pressed my lips against his once, twice, and then a third time. _

"_I love you," I murmured. "I love you so much."_

"_I love you, too," smiled Jasper._

_He pressed his lips down on top of mine again. I could feel my entire body tingle from his lips onto mine. I pressed myself firmly onto his body, eliciting a hungry growl from the man in my arms. Our lips moved frantically against each other's. Pulling away to take a much needed breath, I looked up at my love and I knew that I was ready for more._

"_Jas," I whispered, biting my lip. "Can we leave? I want to be alone with you."_

"_Are you sure?" asked Jasper, softly. He brought his hand up to my cheek, gently stroking me. "I'm not going to rush you, Bella."_

"_I'm sure," I smiled. "I'm more than sure."_

_Jasper didn't say anything as he led me out of the dark gym. He helped me into his car before running around to the driver's side. He climbed in and took off. I wasn't sure where he was going until he pulled up in front of a large hotel that sat on the edge of town. He cut the engine and looked back over at me._

"_I wanted to be ready…just in case," he whispered. I smiled as I brought my hand up to his face._

"_I'm glad," I smiled. _

_Jasper climbed out of the car and came around and opened my door for me. Kissing me, he looped my arm in with his and lead me inside. We headed straight for the elevator, riding it to the third floor. He led me down to a room at the end of the hall. Jasper opened the door and held it open for me._

"_Thank you," I murmured, stepping in. _

_The door shut behind me and I was suddenly overwhelmed with nerves. I looked back at him. Jaspers seemed just as nervous as I did. He chuckled softly as he pulled off his jacket, hanging on the door knob behind him. I smiled as I kicked my heels off. _

"_I'm, um, not sure what to do," chuckled Jasper. _

"_Me either," I said, shyly, "but I think we are supposed to take our clothes off."_

"_Yeah," mumbled Jasper. _

_I closed my eyes as I reached behind me and lowered the zipper on my dress. Jasper inhaled deeply. I snapped my eyes open and found him watching me with dark, hungry eyes. I let the dress pool at my feet, leaving me in just my strapless bra and lace panties. Jasper kept his eyes locked on mine as he tugged off his shirt and pants, leaving him in just his boxers. I could see his erection pressing against the thin cotton. _

_Jasper stepped up to me and brought his hands to my face, kissing me softly, tenderly. He lifted me into his arms and laid me down on the bed, eyes racking over my body. I know that my skin had to be the brightest of reds but I didn't feel embarrassed right now. Slowly, Jasper and I removed our few remaining articles of clothing. _

_Jasper moved so that he was laying over me after slipping the condom on. Pressing his lips to mine once more, he pressed his erection into me slowly. I blinked several times to push back the pain from being stretched. Jasper paused before he broke through the thin membrane. _

"_I love you, my Bella," he whispered. "Tell me when you are ready."_

"_I love you, too, Jas," I whispered. "I'm ready."_

_Jasper pressed his lips down into mine as he pushed through my barrier. I gasped into his mouth, letting my tears fall down the side of my face. Jasper once again paused, kissing away the tears as fast as he could. Slowly, the pain stared easing._

"_It's ok," I whispered. "Move now."_

"_Are you sure?" asked Jasper._

"_Yes," I murmured. _

_Slowly, Jasper started moving in and out of me. With each thrust of his hips, the pain was replaced by pleasure. Jasper was moaning and letting my name slip off his lips each time he filled me. I wove my fingers into his hair as I felt my orgasm starting to build. I pulled his lips down to mine as I shook with my climax. Jasper pushed into me once more before he released into the condom. _

_He pressed his lips to mine once again before he rolled onto the bed next to me. We went into the bathroom and cleaned up before we climbed back into the bed. Jasper pulled me into his arms and held me as we drifted off to sleep in each other's arms._

"What are you thinking about?" asked Jasper, hoarsely. I looked over at my love.

"You and me. I can't believe it's been almost fifteen years since our first time," I smiled, standing up. I went over and sat on the edge of his hospital bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful now," he lied, trying to smile. He grabbed my hand in his and tried to pull but he was so weak from the chemo that he couldn't manage it. "Lay with me."

"Ok," I murmured. I laid down next to him, placing our joined hands on my protruding belly. Our son pushed against them. "Someone knows Daddy is awake."

"I think he's just telling me to leave Mommy alone," whispered Jasper, laying his hand flat down on my stomach.

"No, he loves you," I said, softly. Jasper shifted and moved his head so that he was laying on my shoulder.

"Make sure he knows me," whispered Jasper. "Make sure he knows how much I love him, how much I love you, my beautiful Bella."

"I will," I cried, softly, placing my hand on his. "I'm not ready to let you go, Jas."

"Me either," cried Jasper. "But I'm tired, Bella."

"Jas," I sobbed, laying my head on top of his. "I'll never stop loving you, Jas. I've always loved you. I always will."

"I've always love you, too, Bella," whispered Jasper. He took a shallow breath. "I always will."

Jasper took one final breath as I clung to him, desperately trying to hang on to the man that I've loved my entire life. As I laid there holding onto him, our son, Jasper Charlie Whitlock, kicked against the inside of my stomach. I would make sure that he knew how completely amazing his father was.


End file.
